An apparatus for preparing ice cream and the like, as disclosed in German Pat. No. 23 13 714 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,535), the starting mixture located in the freezing cylinder and in the storage container is pasteurized--typically daily, after the close of business--by using a heater attached to the cylinder wall to heat the inner wall of the freezing cylinder to a temperature just above the temperature of vaporization of water, causing some of the water in the starting mixture to evaporate and to rise into the storage container through the supply conduit, which is embodied with a large cross section. As a result of this rising steam, the starting mixture located in the storage container is heated to the temperature of pasteurization as well. In apparatus as disclosed in the prior art, satisfactory pasteurization of the starting mixture located in the storage container and freezing cylinder is achieved, and in contrast to earlier equipment the starting mixture does not scorch, that is, burn onto the wall of the storage container. However, because localized heating to approximately 100.degree. C. is necessary, alterations in flavor or taste occur, especially in starting mixtures containing milk. In particular, the starting mixture takes on a caramel-like taste.